fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lophiil
|ailments = . |weaknesses = , |move = Dragon Bite |creator = Werequaza86 }} Lophiil is a monster that is usually found in the dark depths. It's large teeth and eerie glow can be quite a scary sight. It is able to practically swallow hunters whole. These monsters used to be rarely encountered, but now are a growing problem, as it seems they are populating frequently now. Physiology The Lophiil has a long, dark red, eel-like body. It has four dark pink fins on its sides, two on each. It also has a long, flat back fin of the same color. It has buggy, bright blue eyes that glow in the dark. It has an angler-like light as well that emits a purple glow. Lophiil has large, sharp, uneven yellow teeth that stick out of its large mouth. It also has faint, purple tiger-like stripes across its body that glow bright when it is charged with dragon energy. Behavior Not a lot is known about the Lophiil. It is known to be nocturnal and usually lives in deep, dark caves underwater. It seems to eat a lot, and lately has been venturing out further from the deep than usual, even going so far as to attack boats at the surface. What is causing this is unknown. They don't seem to have much fear. Lophiil have been known to migrate somewhat as well. They go from the ocean into the underwater caves of swamps with deep rivers. They deplete fish and Epioth populations wherever they are. Abilities The Lophiil uses a lot of biting moves. It can charge itself with dragon energy and use that through its bites, causing even more damage. The light on its head doesn't cause blinding flashes like Gobul. Instead, Lophiil swings it around, charging it with dragon energy as well. It can even surge dragon through its body. It is also able to expel this mysterious black gas that can disorientate hunters, stunning them. Lophiil has been known to grab rocks in its mouth and throw them at foes or even rarely trying to swing it around. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Armor Blademaster LR Defense: 120-430 HR Defense: 290-600 Fire: 10 Water: 20 Thunder: -20 Ice: 0 Dragon: -5 LR Skills: Attack Up (S), Distraction HR Skills: Attack Up (M), Guts, Distraction Gunner LR Defense: 60-215 HR Defense: 145-300 Fire: 15 Water: 25 Thunder: -15 Ice: 5 Dragon: 0 LR Skills: Attuck Up (S), Distraction HR Skills: Attack Up (M), Guts, Distraction Weapons Dual Blades Deep Fangs Deep Fangs+ Trench Fangs Abyss Fangs *These dual blades bare a resemblance to Lophiil's head and have many fangs for the blades. Longsword Fishy Blade Fishy Blade+ Sardine Slash Longsword Lure *The longsword is shaped like a long, slightly curved fish. In the final upgrade, it resembles Lophiil and lights up when unsheathed. Hunting Horn Singing Lure Singing Lure+ Ocean Lure Lure of Lore *The hunting horn resembles Lophiil. The head is where the song comes from and moves its mouth as it plays. The song it produces is strangely calming. Lance Dread Lance Dread Lance+ Terror Lance Horror Lance *The Lance lights up a dark red color when unsheathed. It is a three warped bones in a spiral. Light Bowgun Lophiil Gunner Lophiil Gunner+ Lophiil Blaster Lophiil Destroyer *The LBG is similar to a small Lophiil, with the angler-light stretching back as the handle. It lights when fired. Quests Low Rank High Rank G Rank Notes *Lophiil's light, body, tail, and teeth(x2) can be broken and scarred. *Being a fish, Lophiil cannot go on land *Lophiil is never encountered in a Frenzied state Category:Fish Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Werequaza86